transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fuhrerprinzip
Fuhrerprinzip is an unaligned gestalt in the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Origins The entity known as Fuhrerprinzip has its origins woven inextricably with those of the five soldiers known collectively as the Reich. Long before the Great War began, in the days of Vos and Tarn’s mutual destruction, of the aggressive expansion of the Polyhex Wars, of Nova Cronum’s terror-filled Days of Fire, the Reich was a political party existing in the polar city-state of Kaon. Preaching a litany of hate and fascistic totalitarianism, they were soon able to draw a large following in the city. Although militaristic in nature, the party boasted of a varied membership, drawing their ranks from all walks of life in Kaon. Led by the political genius mind of the former officer Volkssturm, the rest of the Reich consisted of Zyklon B, an ill-regarded weapons scientist who had contributed to Iacon’s feared Red Beard atomic bomb project; Aktion T4, the controversial medical official who had been forbidden from practicing in his home of Nova Cronum; the aggressive and boorish career criminal Kristallnacht; and the shock-journalist Reichstag, who soon turned his hand to propaganda. Exile In spite of, or perhaps entirely owing to, their rapidly-growing popularity, the Reich soon invoked the ire of the city’s authorities, who were becoming increasingly fearful of a coup attempt. The five members of the Reich were swiftly rounded up, and exiled from Kaon after a show trial. Disgusted with how they perceived Cybertronian governance, the Reich commandeered a starship and left the planet, plotting a course for a distant, but inhabited, world, in order to continue their ideals and plans. What the Reich were to find was the planet of Schlachthoft-Funf, a struggling planet which had been spending the past few decades attempting to recover from a crippling global war. Its human inhabitants were striving to return their world to normalcy despite massive industrial and ecological damage, spiralling hyperinflation and shattered infrastructures. Instantly recognising their potential for dominance, the Reich immediately began restoring the planet, building new hospitals and schools to replace those torn down in the war, taking control of the planet’s finances in order to solve the problem of inflation, and finding a use for everyone in order to get the economy back to its pre-war standard. Within two years, the entire world had been returned to its former splendour, and the members of the Reich were hailed as its saviours. However, it was at this time that they chose to declare themselves planetary rulers – a move to which few objected. Life on Schlachthoft-Funf was soon drastically different, with almost every possible industry and outlet turned towards preparing for war. Although it was not clear to the people at the time, the Reich had begun their campaign to claim Cybertron for themselves. Gestalt Technology It was around this time that Zyklon B turned his attention momentarily from weapons research and towards something more pressing. Having caught wind from sympathisers still on Cybertron of a new process developed by several groups known as ‘mass intellect’, and the subsequent creation of gestalt warriors. Gathering what information he could from this contact, Zyklon B was able to replicate the procedure, and even to improve upon it. Whereas other combiner groups had attempted to merge their consciousnesses into one new mind via the mass intellect procedure, the members of the Reich unanimously agreed that when in their combined form, only the mind of their leader, Volkssturm, should be active, the others contributing nothing more to the merge on a mental level, other than their shared memories and knowledge. As such, a new and vastly superior breed of gestalt was born, dubbed Fuhrerprinzip. Tyranny From then on, the members of the Reich were rarely seen on their own, unless any individual had their own pressing matters to attend to – the ruling of the planet was done by Fuhrerprinzip, whose vast size and sheer power was enough to dissuade any attempts at overthrowing his increasingly harsh rule. Life continued this way on Schlachthoft-Funf for centuries, each generation born simply to serve the Reich and its gargantuan embodiment. The stockpiles of weaponry and starships being amassed on the planet continued to grow to inordinate levels, though it would still be a long time before Fuhrerprinzip would be able to mount an attack on Cybertron, which had by now erupted with the fires of the conflict which would come to be known as the Great War. Downfall However, resentment of Fuhrerprinzip was a common sentiment, and every day on the planet, subversives and traitors were tried and executed for even the slightest infraction. Despite this, though, one group was finally able to capture an interstellar transmitter, and beam an urgent message to Cybertron, telling both Autobot and Decepticon alike of the Reich, of Fuhrerprinzip, and of life on Schlachthoft-Funf. However, given the lack of any factional allegiance showed by the Reich, opinion was greatly divided on both sides as to what to do. Soon, individual units and war-bands began flocking to the planet, some keen to aid the Reich in displaying the dominance of Cybertronian life, others eager to topple their fascistic rule once and for all. The coming war would see Autobot fighting Autobot, and Decepticon fighting Decepticon, and only one outcome was foreseeable – death, on a hitherto unseen scale. In the end, the unlikely alliance which had gathered to oust the tyrannical gestalt were able to secure victory, liberating the planet's populace. Led by erstwhile rivals Misanthropy of the Archaicons and Evolution Prime of the Iacon Elite Guard, the coalition was able to overthrow the Reich and install a new system of government based on the Governors of Cybertron's Golden Age. The ultimate fate of Fuhrerprinzip and its five constituent members was an ignominious one, their sparks offered to Unicron as a sacrifice, and the lifeless body of the titanic gestalt smuggled off-world by the Archaicons for use in their twisted experiments. Category:Characters Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Males Category:Combiners Category:Neutrals